Bending the Spoon
by Windresss
Summary: Helps to see ep. "Stray Dog Strut." Hakeem Escaped Prison and is looking for Revenge of both the Human and Canine sort. How far will Ed go to save the one person she loves most? And can Spike cope with the consequences? Ed Oriented Fic! *Chpt 3 is up!*
1. Left of Center

Author's Notes 3/27/02:  
Hey all! This is my first Cowboy Bebop Fan fic. LEt me warn you now, I am a HUGE Ed and Ein fan!! Yay for Edward! Anyway, I thought I'd give a crack at this and see what happens. Reviews Encouraged!  
  
~Windresss  
  
  
Bending the Spoon  
  
By Windresss  
  
Chapter 1: Left of Center  
  
A dark, oily skinned- or was he just oily looking?- man hunched against the corner of a crumbling building making up the small trading port's shopping alley, squinting narrowly through a screen of cigarette smoke.   
The cloud of white drifted from his nostrils, his lips nursing a slightly bent nicotine stick. The filterless creation clung to the lower cusp as he pulled his lips back from his teeth, emitting a silent snarl. His target was moving...  
  
*****  
  
"Oooooh, Spike-Spike! Edward is so Glad you let her and Ein-Doggy Come!" The flame headed figure of Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, lanky in her youth, bounced alongside a man that had somehow never lost his lean posture. Spike Speigal rolled his eyes, releasing a long-suffering sigh, and Ein Barked.  
  
"...yeah yeah yeah, I only let you come because you wouldn't leave me alone, Ed." Honestly, the kid acted like he'd bought her a new comp- 'no wait, thats not right...what is it she calls it?' Tomato. Right. Ed was acting like he'd bought her a new Tomato, as if that were even possible.  
  
'I guess I forget that she never had parents or anyone to do things with..' He cast a glance to the orange haired girl who beamed into each and every store window they passed in the gritty trading post.   
  
The port was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and not very big by most accounts. The streets were relatively quiet, but what noise was made was that of rough origin. That sparked a surprising coil of worry in Spike, 'Edward's just a child...I shouldn't have brought her out here..'  
  
He was about to open his mouth to tell her to go back to the Bebop, when the girl let out a squeal even louder than her normal racket.   
Spike spun around, only to witness Ed dangling by her feet in that agile way she does from a hanging sign before a storefront for electronic parts. Her goggled head pressed flat to the window, breathing a large fogged ring on the glass as she stared into the store.  
  
Taking a step closer, the bounty hunter tried to see just what she was looking at, but all the electronics inside looked the same and of little consequence.   
  
Suddenly, Edward dropped from the sign, landing directly onto the unsuspecting Spike. He remained upright due solely to the fact that the girl weighed little more than Ein, but his hair took a severed beating as she scrambled off him and dashed in a flurry of spandex into the store, "Edward Be Right BAAAAACK!"  
  
Spike grumbled something unintelligible, attempting to straighten the wild state of his green hair and turning to follow her into the store.   
Instead, he collided with the solid form that barred his way. The freakishly tall figure looked familiar.... but where...?  
  
"You didn't really think I'd let you get away with the Dog -and- getting me thrown in jail, did you?" Oh. Spike knew now. And about a millisecond before the fist connected with his jaw, he knew he was in -Big Trouble.-  
  
*****  
  
When Edward walked happily from the electronics store, her arms laden with various wires and devices unknown to any normal human, it was to watch a tall stranger go flying across the street, crashing into the magazine stand erected there.   
  
The girl blinked, seeing Spike run after the stranger's sprawled form, and commented idly, "Ein, Why can we never take Spike-Spike -Any-where without having to beat up persons?"  
  
But Ein wasn't listening. His hackles were up, and the Corgi had pressed his short frame close against Ed's leg, snarling darkly. The strange man and Spike were grappling now, their battle crossing the street towards the pair standing in the store doorway.  
  
*****  
  
Spike ducked under yet another punch, his hand snapping up to catch Hakeem's extended arm. It took but a twist of his grip to send the man sprawling face first into the pavement yet again 'Good thing this guy sucks at hand to hand combat...'  
  
The escaped convict was leaping for him again, and Spike raised a leg almost casually, catching Hakeem on the chest. His knee bent slowly, cushioning his opponent's attack, before kicking out again, sending the darkly skinned man flying into the large showcase window of the electronics store.  
  
It was then that it hit Spike. EDWARD! He spotted the girl peering into the rubble of the store's interior, and bolted forward, grabbing her arm a bit more roughly than he meant to. She whirled around to stare at him incredulously, "Oww! Spike-Spike! Let Edward go!"  
  
Instead of complying, he jerked her closer, dragging her away from the man slowly climbing out of the shattered window and hissing into her ear, "Ed, get -out- of here. This guy is bad news. Go back to the Bebop and tell Jet..." He trailed off. Edward was stalwartly shaking her head and a stubborn expression had affixed itself to her youthful features. 'uh-oh...'  
  
"No! Ed stay with Spike! Help him fight off Stranger-Person who is sneaking up on unsuspecting Spike.."   
  
The last part of that sentence was given so casually that it almost didn't register in green-haired man's mind. The fact that it did at all was moot, because he simply wasn't fast enough to do anything about it.   
A large fist connected with his temple, sending him flying   
  
'Well, hell...' And he landed in the rubble of the magazine stand, issuing a loud grunt of pain.  
  
*****  
  
Edward suddenly found herself staring up at the tallest man she'd ever seen. 'Wow.'   
  
Ein was growling, hunched behind her calves as she leaned way back to meet the man's frowning gaze through her tinted goggles. A senselessly wide smile plastered to her face and she darted a hand up, waving it frantically, "HI!"  
  
*****  
  
The stranger hesitated, seeming to not know what to think of this odd girl before him... she was a girl, right?   
  
He came to a decision, grabbing her by her flimsy shirt front and jerking Ed, quite literally, off her feet.  
  
This revealed another surprise, taking shape in a small Welsh Corgi who was baring its teeth at Hakeem. "Hey!" The girl was beating at his fisted hand, writhing like a large lizard in his grip. Not that it would help her any, but he had to appreciate her level of effort.  
  
It was then that pain shot up his leg, making him howl in protest.  
  
*****  
  
**That's it for now because its really late and I'm tired. Don't worry though; I'll get the rest of it out and going! ~Windresss** 


	2. Out of Tune

Author's Notes 3/30/02:   
  
Hey! Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I'm having a pretty easy time with this fic because I know exactly what I want to happen next (trust me, thats a first!) In this Chapter, I really made effort to establish the close relationship between Ed and Ein. Enjoy and Review, please!  
  
~Windresss  
  
Bending the Spoon.  
  
Chapter 2: Out of Tune  
  
Ein watched the enemy lift the girl, little more than pup, up in the air. Alarm bells had been ringing in the corgi's mind since he caught a whiff of Hakeem's foul presence. Now he was violating his -property.-   
The small dog saw Red.  
  
Lunging forward on his stubby legs, Ein clamped powerful jaws down on the offender's ankle and stubbornly held on.  
  
Hakeem yowled his pain, and promptly dropped Edward to hop around on one leg, then other shaking frantically in futile effort to dislodge the tan colored dog attached to him.  
  
Edward landed in a heap on the pavement, staring dumbly at the strange dance Hakeem practiced, seemingly oblivious to the gravety of the situation. She was quickly made aware, however, when the tall stranger managed to yank Ein from his uplifted ankle and toss him against the store's brick wall.  
  
Ein gave a sharp yelp and fell limply to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
"EIN!!" Her shriek lacked its inherently playful nature, strained by the incredulity that someone could hurt the small dog.   
  
Scrambling in a tangle of her own limbs, Edward lurched upward and made to run to the animal's side, only to be tripped and drug backward beneath the protective frame of Spike's body.   
  
Ed thrashed, struggling against his ungiving grip on her, her eyes riveted on the unmoving form of Ein, "SPIKE! LET ED GO! ED MUST GO TO EIN! DOGGY NEEDS HELP!!"  
  
She was hysterical, wilder than Spike had ever seen her. For such a small frame, she possessed amazing power, nearly dislodging him as he kept her from running into the fray. He knew she wouldn't stand aside and let him handle it, but this way, Spike was positive Ein didn't stand a chance. 'Why do my choices always stink?'  
  
*****  
  
Hakeem had had enough of this. He'd envision the torture he would wring from that chicken-legged moron now trying to keep a hold on the distraught girl, but nothing seemed to be going his way.   
  
'Fine. I'll do it the fast way.' Still favoring one ankle, he rose and reached into his coat pocket, jerking a gun out smoothly,   
  
'Kill'em all and be done with this shit.'  
  
*****  
  
"Edward, please-" Spike was cut off as he flinched, teeth snapping down on the muscle of his upper arm, "Dammit, girl, for once in your life, THINK!"  
  
He seemed to still beneath him, and he gave a sigh of relief, continuing "If you run headlong into that guy, he'll tear you to shreds, you understand? Leave this to me." Spike glanced to her expression to see if she actually -did- understand.  
  
But Ed wasn't listening. Her eyes were riveted upon the small Welsh Corgi which was not struggling to rise before the advancing Hakeem. 'At least she stopped fighting...' Spike thought ruefully. Which is, of course, when it came back to bite him in the ass.  
  
Edward's anxious expression suddenly contorted in terror, and Spike was distracted by the flash of polished metal in the dingy sunlight of the street. 'A gun.'  
  
Abruptly, bare feet braced against his midsection, knees jerking straight with all the force in their skinny length. Spike exhaled a rush of air, his body losing its place in holding Ed, flying back off her form.   
  
He caught sight of amber eyes, star bursting gold around wide pupils, their fathomless depths glistening with fear and...Determination.  
  
'oh -no-...' Spike's rump hit the pavement hard, his elbows catching his upper body as he struggled to regain the air taken from him, watching Ed roll back to her feet and bolt towards Hakeem, who was slowly raising the gun.  
  
*****  
  
How could anyone be so cruel?  
  
What kind of monster could kill an animal like Ein? The dog had no enemies. He was too friendly, energetic, loyal...oh god, what if she didn't get to him in time??  
  
"EIN!! EIN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!! BAD PERSON IS COMING!" Edward's lungs burned, her bare feet slapping the cemented street as she ran as hard as she could. In her mind's eye, she saw the fate of her best friend, were she too late. She saw the splash of blood on the brick building, heard the yelp of pain.... and her heart felt slowing of his own as the light and life of the small dog faded form his eyes..  
  
'Ein, do not leave me now. I need you too badly..' Tears escaped the corners of her eyes, lingering in the air behind her as she ran, diamond shards in the tainted port's atmosphere. Her arms were reaching out, she was almost there...   
  
*****  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Hakeem saw the girl leaping to snatch up the dog, and gave pause, a slow smirk turning his dark lips.   
  
'Two for one deal...'  
  
*****  
  
For Spike, the port's time continuum seemed to slow, making each second an agonizing eternity. He lurched to his feet, knowing it was futile to try to catch Ed. But if he could just reach Hakeem in time....  
  
*****  
  
Pain wracked the small corgi every time he attempted to rise. One leg wouldn't cooperate, but Ein couldn't stop trying now. The enemy was approaching. He could smell the death emanating from the tall man's skin..  
  
And then the dog looked up into tearfully smiling eyes, and all in this world was right. Her frail arms closed around him, cushioning in his fur, and pulling him close. It hurt, but the pain seemed so inconsequential in comparison to the smother of her love.  
  
He didn't protest, just buried his nose into the familiar scent of her white tee shirt.   
  
Everything was fine, now.  
  
And then the gunshot went off, and a child-like wail filled the air.  
  
***On to Chapter 3, where more deep thought amongst the charactes will occur! Oh, and in answer to some of the Reviwer's questions: No, this is -not- a Spike/Ed fic. Thats just EW, cause they are basically siblings. And also, the only reason anyone was able to sneak up on Spike is cause he was being frazzled by Ed in the way only she can!*** 


	3. Paranormal

Author's Notes 4/23/02:  
  
Hey Everyone! Sorry I took forever and a day (ok, so it was actually a month) to get the next chapter on the go. I had a dear friend die in a car wreck recently, and it rather tempered my desire to write for a little while. Now, I have the juices flowing once again, and have a fresh and delicious Chapter for all you Ed and Ein fans. Enjoy!  
  
~Windresss  
  
  
  
Bending the Spoon.  
  
Chapter 3: Paranormal  
  
A crack of thunder beneath a cloudless sky, and all the world went silent.  
  
*****  
  
Spike saw the flare of light from the barrel of the gun a split second before his body collided with Hakeem's, sending them both flying to the pavement. His hands fisted in the taller man's collar, jerking him up as he cocked his opposite fist back.  
  
"..You..." Punch. "...Better..." punch. "..Not..." Punch. "...Have.." Punch "...Killed her..." he finally paused, panting as he stared down at Hakeem's expression. The oily skinned villain's eyes were rolling back in his head.   
  
'Good.'  
  
He released the enemy, the darker man's head hitting the pavement with a sickening thud that went unheard. Spike was staring at the still form collapsed on its side near the shattered store window...   
  
"oh, god, no..."  
  
'Let this be a joke...Let her be sleeping like she does on the Bebop...She's fine...SHE'S FINE!' He rose, his long stride growing hasty, until he was running, hell-bent for leather, across the street to the limp body of the young girl.  
  
*****  
  
Ein's eyes flashed open, the pained cry of the one holding him piercing to his heart. She hit the pavement hard, but her body curved about his own, cushioning him from the brunt of the landing.  
  
The Welsh Corgi shifted his thick body in her grip, stretching to see her face where it pressed against his neck. He whined, trying to get her attention...trying to get -anything.-  
  
But Ed was still, so still. And Ein's delicate senses picked out the copper tang of her blood, painting the concrete a striking red. He whined again, louder, until he was wailing his fear to the empty street.  
  
Nothing was fine anymore.  
  
Ein's howl faded, his ears laying flat in despair. He pressed his snout into the crook of her shoulder, burrowing against her as droplets of salty warmth matted down the fur on his cheeks.  
  
Nothing was fine...anymore..  
  
*****  
  
At the soft touch of Ein's thick coat through her fingers, elation filled Edward. She had him, he wasn't going to die. Her arms curled in, tugging the small, yet comfortingly heavy dog into her arms, where she wrapped him in a hug, her face pressing to the thick patch of fur on his neck.  
  
She girl's breath caught at the sound of the gunshot, forced from her lungs when fire tore through her side. Pain like she'd never experienced flared up her body, threatening to take the use of her arm, her leg....God, she couldn't think for the pulsing of agony in her stomach.  
  
'I'm not...letting...Ein...Go..' Her teeth gritted tightly, a jaw quivering with the effort. She lifted her head to bore the copper pools of her gaze into Hakeem's smugly grining countenance. She watched with satifaction as his smirk faded, and tried to speak. Her lips hissed, and remained silent..But Hakeem knew...  
  
"..You.... Can't...Have...him..."  
  
And the man was sent flying by the brunt of Spike's body. But Ed didn't care. He'd seen what she wanted him to see. Her body was growing weaker, her energy seeming to drain from that very hole in her side. '..Can't...drop Ein..'  
  
She felt her figure give, knew she couldn't avoid it. So her lanky form curved instinctively, wrapping around the small ball of fuzzy heat in her embrace, and she collapsed to the unforgiving pavement, pain filming over her thoughts, locking them away.  
  
And that was fine. She didn't want to think. Not when she had all she needed, right here in her arms.  
  
*****  
  
Hakeem's black lips had slid away from his rotting teeth in a leering grin. He took perverse pleasure in watching a red mist splatter from the girl's side where he hit her, its deep shade splattering against the brick wall behind her.  
  
'Go on, frail...go on and fall..' He saw her falter, chuckled as she struggled to remain standing. But Hakeem's mirth suddenly died in his throat.  
  
She was staring at him. Staring at him with the deepest pools of tempered bronze he'd ever encountered. It wasn't the hate he saw there that gave him pause, though it flared bright in her molten gaze. It was the determination. Though he couldn't hear her, Hakeem was certain that she spoke.  
  
"You...Can't... Have...him.."  
  
Unsettled, he was taken off guard as the smaller man he had been fighting slammed into him  
  
'Dammit!' This Spike Spiegel was just as good as the rumors said he was. And now Hakeem didn't have his gun. He groped for it on the ground where they had landed. Looking up, he quailed under the power of the anger in the man's mismatched eyes.   
  
Punches rained down on his face, and he could barely hear through the sound of his nose breaking into smaller and smaller pieces, "..You...better.... not.... have...killed her.."  
  
Then merciful darkness took him.  
  
*****  
  
Spike stumbled, then fell to his knees before her frail form, eyes widening at the growing pool of gleaming crimson watering the parched concrete. It seemed surreal in the grotesque art it created...  
  
His finger jabbed his comm., once, then over and over again until Jet's face appeared on the screen, sounding more than slightly annoyed, "Whaddya -Want!?-"  
  
He didn't say a word, just turned to the comm. in Ed's direction. Silence filled the connection or a long moment, then... "I'm on my way."  
  
Spike dropped the comm., reaching then for Ed. A quietly intent snarl made him pause, and he looked to the small dog wrapped in her embrace. Deliberately, he spoke, "..Ein, its me."  
  
The growling faded almost immediately, replaced by a whimper that mirrored a child's helpless cry. Spike rubbed his fingers through the Corgi's fur once, "I'm going to have to turn her over, Ein..." The dog seemed to accept that, and Spike gently rolled her limp for to her back.  
  
Released from her hug, Ein nosed under her neck, lifting her head as he crawled beneath her neck. He lay down then, patiently, Ed's head pillowed by his midsection.  
  
Spike could see the wound now, the bullet have apparently been designed to do anything but a clean job. Her side was all but ripped from her, her precious life force steadily flowing from the opening. 'aw, hell'  
  
Glancing around, Spike noted with some cynicism the emptiness of the street. No one dared venture out to help them...not in this port. He jerked off his coat, balling it up and pressing it hard against the wound, while Ein watched with apprehensive eyes.  
  
"I've got to stop the bleeding, Ein.." For some reason, Spike felt the need to explain himself to the Dog, as if he were the relative that watched his surgery. 'Maybe I need to convince myself as much as I do Ein..'  
  
His lips tightened, and he pulled his loose tie from his neck, lopping it around the girl and knotting it as tightly as he could manage, sufficiently holding the jacket's bulk against her injury.  
  
".... Now.... I wait.."  
  
He exchanged a glance with Ein, and dropped his head, nodding. 'He's right...Jet better get here soon.'  
  
  
***Whew, now we've got Jet in here too! Well, GOOD! I like Jet. In Fact, I think my next Ed fic will be about Ed and Jet....but that's a WHOLE nother story (Literally). For now, lets stick to this, ok? Thanks guys! R & R!!*** 


End file.
